


Oh, Father

by smockrock



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Grief, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smockrock/pseuds/smockrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot exploring the yearly celebration of fatherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Father

On their first father's day, the first they could remember anyway, he wasn't home. The hired help assisted the small children in making father's day cards. To this day, Sans isn't sure he ever actually read them.

On their second father's day, he was home. They had a tense family dinner. Nobody asked where their mother was. They knew they wouldn't get an answer. The help had assisted them with the cards again, and this time, the boys could catch the faintest glimpse of warmth on their father's face.

On their third father's day, they were taken to work with their father. Papyrus was content to sit in the corner and color. Sans watched their father run experiments all day. Some of the expiriments looked an awful lot like him and Paps, though his father ushered him away from those shortly.

On their fourth father's day, Gaster didn't come home. He wasn't home for weeks. The help assured them he was just very busy, and helped them make art, cards, and crude little crafts to give him upon his return. When he did return, he hugged the boys close, and didn't let them go for a long, long time. He kept muttering "sorry."

On their fifth father's day, they went to work with him again. Most of the old experiments were gone, replaced by rather frightening machines. Their father looked the happiest they'd seen him in a long, long time. He was going to get them out of here, he told them. He was going to get them free.

On their sixth father's day, Sans was running, holding a bruised and battered Papyrus on his back. As far as Paps was concerned, they didn't have a father. As far as Sans was concerned, he wished they still did. They ran through the damp and musty waterfall, and didn't stop until they collapsed in the snow, outside of a building smelling faintly of smoke.

On their twentieth father's day, Sans laid out Gaster's favorite things on the balcony, and simply sat with them a while. Papyrus was confused, and Sans assured him it was for an elaborate prank. Afterward, he went down to his workshop, and stayed there for a long, long time, staring at the remains of the machine.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a little thing I wrote to help bust me out of writers block. It worked! I figured I'd share. This isn't canon to Aftermath, by the by. 
> 
> ...I feel like I need to go hug a kitten or something, man, all my stories are kinda dark lately.


End file.
